The Hidden Leaf Super Sonic Expedition Team!
by stainedlegendx
Summary: A new mission to find the literally hidden village of Kemurigakure finds it's way into the Rookie Nine Team Gai's hands. With Kakashi and Gai as the only 'adults', how will the team survive? Or will they be cursing Tsunade on arriving back?
1. Sunsets, Ramen & Gaara's Bribes

Hey ho. That's right; it's Rori with a totally brand new Naruto fic! I just love Naruto!

But contrary to most of them, it's not really about romance and stuff, it's mostly a humour fic, and it's to be taken lightly, the characters don't act as they normally do, well, some of them do, but that's not the point.

The point of the above; _It's not a serious fic, there is much OOC-ness and a couple of OC's_

Ah and now the disclaimer is a bit complicated, so it's going to be said by my wonderful Gaara because he's better at things like that, excuse me while I go weep in the corner.

Gaara; _Naruto and the characters involved do not belong to Rori even though she would have liked to think it up. However the original character's that are introduced later are hers. Kemurigakure however is part of the Naruto Land. The description however is entirely made up and is part of Rori's imagination of it, because there in no description._

See look, my Gaara is so smart. Yeah _my _Gaara, so back off girls, I'm the Ultimate Gaara Fan Girl, bwahahaha. HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!!!

AND IT'S THE SAME STORY WITH KAKASHI! Because every 13 year old wants a 29 year old extremely hot guy.

But I'd rather have Gaara, but having both of them is okay too.

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS FIC; **if you enjoyed this chapter in the story and would like to beta read the rest of them please drop me a private message right away!

And now, on with the story.

-----

_Sakura's point of view. _

You know, things have been kind of quiet lately. It's been about two years since we had to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki, and really, nothing much has happened since then. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei and I have been doing a few missions here and there but to be honest even they weren't that challenging. Though somehow we got wound up in one of Konahamaru's missions, they were trying to get that wretched cat with the ribbon back to it's owner. I swear, that cat is even more spoiled than I am.

And that's saying something.

Though it's kind of peaceful, you know to be able to kick back at home. I'm still learning from Tsunade-sama, and I act as Naruto's anger management when his ANBU rejection letter comes back, it's going to take a while for Naruto to understand that they only take on members above the age of eighteen, especially after what happened when they took on Itachi when he was thirteen. Though, Naruto deems himself a special person and so thinks that he should be allowed in early.

Boys, eh?

Right now, I'm sitting under my favourite tree in Konoha Park, why might you ask? Because I had to get away from Ino-pig somehow. Yeah, our rivalry is still strong even if it isn't about Sasuke anymore, because we're pretty sure he's not coming back. Though I wish he would, I can't believe he can just forget everything, I should stop, I get depressed when I think about him. Come to think about it, it's getting late and I should be getting home, the suns sinking into the horizon after all, wait, I'm speaking in a poetical way. I must be even more tired than I thought.

-----

_The next morning, in Tsunade's Office._

Tsunade looked over her piles of paperwork. It was first thing in the morning and she was sitting at her desk in her squashy chintz arm chair with a extra strong black coffee in one hand and four piles of paper work. Well, three piles and one letter on its own. The three piles and letters were ranked. The biggest pile on her left side was 'Unimportant for the moment' and the next pile was 'More important but can be put on hold' the pile after that was 'Should be addressed to soon' and the last one which comprised of that letter was the 'EXTREMELY IMPORTANT CANNOT BE PUT ON HOLD' with all the capital letters.

It was unusual for Tsunade to have extremely important things to address, after all, Naruto had stopped graffiti-ing every clean surface of Konoha long ago, and anyway, all assassination missions were given to the ANBU to take care of, Tsunade had long since grown tired of completing tonnes of paperwork to give to the ANBU who just lost them immediately after. So what the fuck was a letter doing in her most important pile?

Tsunade stared at the letter for a few seconds before calling her favourite little apprentice. "Shizune? Shizune! I need you for a second!"

It didn't take long for the brunette's head to snake around the door to look at the Hokage. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said trying to keep a certain amount of calm about her, she had been making coffee for Tsunade all morning and if she had to make another cup, Shizune swore she was going to burst.

Tsunade picked up the letter in the extremely important pile and waved it in Shizune's face, much to Shizune's displeasure. "Who sent this?" Tsunade inquired.

Shizune studied the letter carefully for a moment before taking it out of the Hokage's hands. Examining the paper carefully, she turned the letter over. The seal on the letter was blue with the crest of the Kazekage. Shizune momentarily looked at Tsunade as if she was stupid, but quickly inverted her gaze. "The seal suggests that the letter is from the Kazekage." Shizune said retaining her practical demeanour whilst handing back the letter to Tsunade, who looked at it with an expression of surprise.

"Gaara? Sent me a letter? Must be important." Tsunade proceeded to open the letter at once; after all, Gaara wasn't one to send letters often. Tsunade groped for her extra strong cup of black coffee before realising it was empty. She looked up and smiled a sweetly serene smile at her apprentice, now secretary. "Shizune, be a dear and make me a new cup of coffee." She went back to her letter as soon as Shizune grabbed the cup off the Hokage's desk.

Shizune's expression changed to one of muted rage and anger as soon as her back was turned.

Tsunade smiled again as soon as Shizune had left the office, Tsunade did enjoy having a secretary very much, but on to more pressing matters, the letter that Gaara sent her. Tsunade ripped it open and read it to herself in her head with a lot of squinting. Gaara's illegible scrawl was very hard to read, they boy might have been a ninja prodigy, but god he needed some handwriting lessons. The last sentence made Tsunade sit up very quickly. "It seems that this letter is more important than I thought, but the Jonin ninja's would never do something like this, some maybe but…"

Suddenly Shizune's head appeared around the door once more. She quickly walked up to Tsunade's desk with a brand new cup of coffee. "Here." She said with a little venom in her voice, but it was hardly recognizable. "And by the way, most of those requests in the unimportant pile are requests from people like Naruto, Lee etcetera with requests for more challenging missions."

"Ugh, I would be rich is requests were money." Tsunade sighed; she was almost at the end of her tether with the Chunins. But then she had the most brilliant idea, while she stared at the letter from Gaara. "If the Jonin ninjas wont go, then I'll just send the Chunins, EUREAKA! Shizune! Get Kakashi and Gai immediately!" Tsunade rubbed her hands, if everything worked, she would be shot of the troublesome Rookie Nine + Team Gai, for a good while, allowing her to get on to more pressing matters, like where they should build a super casino.

-----

_Later that day at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar._

"Another bowl please, Ayame-sama!"

"Naruto-kun, I think you've had enough…"

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, lady, another bowl!"

As usual, Uzumaki Naruto was stuffing himself with ramen, who could blame the boy though? The seventeen year old had to have food, he was a growing boy. But today he was eating because he was miserable. This was the fourth time that the ANBU had said he was too young, and this time they had threatened him that if he applied again they would permanently strike him off. He was only six months off eighteen years old; those guys were really strict on age.

And when our little blondie wasn't in the mood for company, who should come along? Of course! It's Team Gai, minus Gai of course. TenTen and Lee were up front talking but waved enthusiastically when they saw Naruto. Neji, who had held back from the other two suddenly gave a big smirk and came to join Naruto's side quickly. "Naruto, you look down." Neji's tone of voice was one that could aggravate the most patient of people, and Naruto was never the most patient of people. "Did the ANBU reject you for being too young again?"

"Hah, no, they were just waiting to get some _real_ missions, then they said they'd recruit because they know how great I am!" Of course Naruto always knew how to up the tables to his favour, Naruto grinned with a mouth full of ramen back at Neji who looked somewhat disgusted. Of course, it was then when TenTen and Lee managed to catch up.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee bounced in with his typically bright nature. "Rejection is all part of your youth! You need not fear it! Youth is… umph." Lee was stopped from saying anything else as TenTen clapped a hand over his mouth. Lee was definitely more sensitive about the feelings of others than Neji, but he did say the wrong things and Naruto definitely wasn't in the mood.

But the sharp minded TenTen knew exactly what to do. And what might that be I hear you say? Yes, that's right, she changed the subject. "Hey Naruto, where's Sakura and Sai?" She said as she took a seat next to him.

Typically, Naruto shrugged and said something incoherent when quickly gained him in inquiring glances from all three of his friends. Naruto swallowed his mouthful, "No idea, probably training."

"Oh." TenTen said, which was pretty unremarkable but then again, she had just taken her hand of Lee's mouth causing him to erupt at the sound of the word 'training'.

"Speaking of training. Neji! My eternal rival, I challenge you to spar against me! The loser will accept defeat gracefully while the winner may take all the glory but commend the loser on…" For the second time, Lee was cruelly cut off.

"I'll spar, if it shuts you up." Neji said glaring at his said opponent, while TenTen grinned roguishly.

"Naruto, do you feel like watching?"

-----

_Later that day_

Tsunade was beginning to sympathise with Team Kakashi, was their sensei always this late? It was the one aspect which put Gai on her good side today and Kakashi on her bad side, unless Gai did something stupid and made her mad, which was likely to happen since Gai was quite clueless.

"My prompt arrival is what sets me apart from people like Kakashi." Gai grinned showing all of his pearly white teeth with that unmistakable sheen. It was so shiny that Tsunade had to put her hand in front of her eyes just so she could see.

Of course, then Kakashi arrived, on time? No, not in a million years. Though with the way he walked through the door, it was like he was perfectly on time. "Gai," Kakashi very slightly nodded at his 'eternal rival' and Gai very slightly nodded back. "What was it that you wanted me for, Tsunade?"

Tsunade, who was about to burst into a very dramatic 'Why the hell are you late?' scene but completely forgot about it as soon as Kakashi had mentioned what she had called them for. A crazy twinkle came into her eyes, as she prepared to launch the mission at them; this really was her ticket for some free time. "Yes, well." Tsunade cleared her throat dramatically for effect. "This morning a received a letter, a very important letter from the Godaime Kazekage, and as you both know the Sunagakure and Konohagakure are allies and it seems Gaara has come up with something quite important."

Tsunade walked around from the front of her desk to behind it where she sat on her chair. "Gaara realised that though there have been shinobi from a place called Kemurigakure, the Village Hidden in the Smoke, no one has ever been there." Tsunade gestured to a map which lay flat on her table. "Nor is it marked on the map, it seems that we must find this village, as we never know if it's threat, though it probably wont be as it will also probably be very small," Tsunade stood up dramatically. "BUT, IT MUST BE FOUND!" Tsunade banged her fist on the table dramatically also.

Gai was the first to make a comment on Tsunade's actions. "Wonderful, it's a brilliant idea; you should get the ANBU on to it right away!" Gai smiled again and made two thumbs up signs with his hands in a way of showing how good an idea it was.

Kakashi however, saw the more logical sides of it. "Yes, that's all very well, but what does this have to do with us?" Kakashi said this in a very 'cool' pose, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, it really is amazing how many times he talks with his eyes closed. This 'coolness' made Gai erupt into muted anger in his mind.

"I was getting to that." Tsunade was quick to snap back at Kakashi, not only was he late but he was also getting on her nerves, he was meant to act surprised and excited, it looked as excited as he would if he was watching paint dry. Damn the man's nerve. "As the ANBU consider themselves too high up to be fit for a mission like this, and the Jonin level shinobi would think of it as not challenging enough, I have decided that the only people left to send is…" Tsunade paused for effect. "The Rookie Nine plus Team Gai! They will now become… THE HIDDEN LEAF SUPER SONIC EXPEDITION TEAM!" Tsunade looked at the two men with a somewhat idiotic smile etched onto her face.

Kakashi remained somewhat unimpressed.

Gai was still registering what he had heard.

Tsunade's smile was falling with every second.

And it was Kakashi who broke the silence. "So what did Gaara bribe you with exactly?" Kakashi cut right to the chase, he realised that Tsunade had to have been bribed; of course, he didn't find that hard, with all that superior intellect locked inside his head.

"Bribed!? Me?! NEVER!" Tsunade tried her very best to look innocent and offended but you never really knew with Kakashi, he was just too good, and Gai was still registering everything. "It was three boxes of exclusive Sunagakure chocolates." Tsunade finally said with a quiet voice and her head hung low. "But I really, really, really like Sunagakure chocolates especially the exclusive ones!" Tsunade put on big watery eyes, they just had to do it, or her free time and those chocolates would be just a whimsical fantasy.

"I think…" Tsunade and Kakashi turned to Gai who had just spoken. "I THINK WE SHOULD DO IT!" Gai did the shiny teeth, thumbs up thing for the second time causing both Kakashi and Tsunade to squint. "We'll be traversing into the unknown! Going boldly where no Leaf Shinobi has gone before. Curiosity is connected to YOUTH! FOR KONOHA, WE MUST PROCEED!" Gai punched the air striking a very bold pose.

Kakashi sighed, this could only end badly, perhaps the 'Hidden Leaf Super Sonic Expedition Team' wouldn't even find Kemurigakure, oh well, if Tsunade said so. "Fine then, we'll go."

-----

_Next time on The Hidden Leaf Super Sonic Expedition Team; _Reactions, Responses and the Sand Siblings.  
Now my lovelies, I must go and do my Italian homework, until next time!


	2. Reactions, Responses & the Sand Siblings

HELLOO!

Yeah, so sorry for the really late chapter, but I really couldn't decide on how to get the story going next so, yeah.

Right the disclaimer.

Nah, I don't think so. I'm too damn lazy to type it out every time so on the first chapter is where it's gonna stay.

Currently, it's crunch time at school and I'm practically piled in homework, but I'm trying, I really am. I'll get the next chapter done asap, so just hold on until then, kay?

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS FIC; **if you enjoyed this chapter in the story and would like to beta read the rest of them please drop me a private message right away!

And now, on with the story.

-----

_The Kazekage's house._

"Gaara?"

Silence.

"Gaara!"

Silence.

"GAARA! GET YOU AND THAT STUPID GOURD OF YOURS UP HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE IS TWO SECONDS, WE WON'T GO AT ALL!"

Temari stopped to breathe for a few seconds and listened to the soft thump of someone coming up the stairs. With any luck, it would be Gaara. If Temari wasn't so worried for her little brother's safety she would have absolutely refused to go with him, this new plan of his was insane, and Kankuro wasn't over the moon about it either. Gaara really was going too far now, even after becoming Kazekage, he couldn't make 'Sandpit Time' compulsory for all schools until students turned thirteen like he tried to do last week. There was a limit to these kinds of things.

Gaara pushed the door open a little more and walked in to face a very annoyed Temari. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at his sister. Just because he didn't have the urge to kill her every time he looked at her, didn't mean she was in charge all of a sudden. "Damnit, what do you want?" Gaara regarded his sister coolly. She was annoying but necessary; after all, Gaara was useless with money.

Temari glared at her little brother. He was the one that came up with all of these insane ideas and he was the one out of the three of the sand siblings with the most free time. How was that fair? Temari was always the one who had to sort all of the financial things out, Kankuro had to trail around after Gaara making sure that the Kazekage was okay and Gaara just did whatever he wanted to do. "Here." Temari threw his bag at him, which he caught. "This time, you're going to pack your own bag because, sure as hell, I'm not going to do it."

Gaara looked down at the bag in his hand and back at Temari before throwing it at her. "No I'm not. You're going to pack for me, and Kankuro is going to carry it."

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"GAARA, DON'T ARGUE!"

"TEMARI! WHO'S KAZEKAGE?!"

"DOES THAT FRIGGIN' MATTER?!"

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!"

A third voice joined the ensemble; Kankuro's head snaked around the second door closest to Temari. "I'm trying to watch Hollyoaks!" Kankuro had recently found a love of soap operas and had only just gotten his brother hooked too. Kankuro sighed, unlike Temari; he didn't care if Gaara had more free time than he did, as long as he got to watch Hollyoaks. "Look, I'll pack Gaara's bag and carry it for him, it's not a big deal."

"KANKURO! YOU'RE SPOILING HIM! THE BOY HAS TO LEARN TO PACK HIS OWN BAG!"

No one noticed Gaara slip out of the door and run downstairs to catch the last ten minutes of Neighbours.

-----

_Training Ground Eleven, known as the Bell Test Area._

"Geez, he told us to be early." Naruto grumbled. Kakashi-sensei had told them that this was an emergency meeting and that they were to be at Training Ground Eleven at 7 o'clock sharp. Naruto had gotten very bored since then, Kakashi was an hour late. Naruto sat on top of one of the stumps, while Sai sat on the other, sketching. Sakura had a very blank look on her face. Naruto sighed for the fourteenth time that morning, and his ears pricked up when he heard voices over the far side.

"Sai, Sakura, we're being ambushed!" Naruto switched into over dramatic mode, ready to fight before a voice stopped.

"Save your energy Naruto, why would we want to ambush you lot, it would be no fun." Ino's voice cut clear across the plains, much to Sakura's annoyance, Sakura jumped up quickly with an extremely fierce frown on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ino-pig? We're the ones waiting to get a special unranked mission from our sensei." Sakura shouted going into over protective mode while Sai and Naruto watched them from the stumps they were sitting on.

"Puh-lease, me and my team were the ones who're getting a special unranked mission." Ino motioned to Shikamaru and Choji who were following her in close succession. Choji, typically was eating a bag of crisps while Shikamaru was trying to block out the noise of the arguing girls by putting his hands over his ears.

"Please, it's too early in the morning." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth as another two teams emerged from out of the bushes. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata approached from one side of the training ground whilst Gai, Lee, TenTen and Neji emerged from out of the other side.

"I thought I heard Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber arguing." Kiba yawned leaning on Akamaru as they stopped near the group.

Hinata blushed a bright crimson as she approached Naruto and Team Kakashi. "N-n-naruto-kun. H-how are y-you?" She toyed with her fingers and refused to look at Naruto's face. Naruto should have noticed but Naruto never noticed anything in Hinata, and it didn't help that she was so shy around him.

"Hey, Hinata, I'm just fine." Naruto also had the bad habit of not asking how other people felt.

Ino quickly scooted over to Hinata's side. Her friendship with Sakura might have deteriorated, but Ino had found a firm friend in Hinata, it was almost like Sakura, when she was younger of course, but Ino enjoyed spending time with Hinata, because Hinata really was a beautiful person, once you got past her shy demeanour. "Hi-naa," Ino bounced around Hinata's shoulders. "You were told to come too?" Ino dropped her voice quickly so no-one could hear her except Hinata. "Did you have to bring dog-boy? He smells like… dog." Ino's comments caused Hinata to giggle and Sakura to frown. What exactly did that Ino-pig say?

"Children, children, children." Gai put up his hands to calm the group, they were getting slightly agitated, who knew what they were hauled here for? "Let us wait quietly for Team 7's ever late Sensei."

"Present." Kakashi emerged, from the bushes, holding up a hand and smiling (well, he looked like he was smiling).

"SENSEI!!!" Naruto was the first to erupt. "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS!?!?" Naruto stabbed at his watch with his finger a few times, eyes blazing with annoyance.

Kakashi surveyed the watch carefully, as carefully as he would survey a poison tipped kunai. "Hmm, I'd say it was 15 past 8. But on to more pressing matters."

"Yosh, I'm sure you wondered why we called you lot here today…"

_15 minutes of explaining later…_

"ALL RIGHT!!! AN EXPEDITION MISSION! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO GREAT!"

"Hn."

"Uh uh, no way am I going to spend time with Billboard Brow."

"The feeling's mutual Ino-pig."

"U-um…"

"Whaddya say, Akamaru?"

"Woof!"

"I wonder if there's any nice scenery…"

"I should polish my kunai."

"HOW YOUTHFUL!"

"Mmm, new types of food to try…"

"What a drag."

"…"

"Is everyone here?"

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked towards the whole group, which were currently, in deep conversation, or talking to themselves. Gaara's slightly creepy voice lulled everyone into silence quickly as everyone turned to face the sand siblings. Temari had a frightening expression on her face and Kankuro looked slightly uncomfortable under two formidable looking bags and all three of his scrolls. Gaara however looked perfectly composed in his full Kazekage outfit, minus that weird veil thing that his father used to wear.

Naruto was first to greet them. "GAARA-SAN!!" Naruto rushed up and hugged Gaara very, very, hard. "I'm so glad to see you!" Gaara's face lost any colour that was there in the first place and he seemed to be choking.

"Naruto… lungs… need… air…" Gaara managed to gasp out the last few words. Naruto's hyperactivity was a tad to much for the struggling for air Kazekage.

"Hehe, sorry." Naruto managed to say sheepishly, letting go of Gaara, who collapsed on the floor, gasping. After a few seconds Gaara stood up and regained his composure while Naruto made the second part of his speech. "Can I try on your hat?"

"No."

"Please? I only want to see how it looks!"

"Bite me, Goldilocks." Gaara sent one of his evil-death-glares-that-could-scare-the-living-dead-and-could-make-Kankuro-wet-himself-and-Temari-shut-herself-in-the-closet type of death glare. Rori says: YAY GAARA! GO GAARA! WHOOO! Naruto shrank to half his normal size and scooted over to Sakura and hid behind her. Gaara might have been better and more sociable, but fucking hell, he was still scary.

Gaara fixed his collar quickly before readdressing the group as he would readdress his own people, with grace and an air of nobility. Hey, the Kazekage had to be classy; he was of course, the boss. "So, you've been told, blah, blah, blah, lets not waste time, we leave tomorrow at nine." Gaara turned to his siblings. "Temari! Kankuro, to the Hokage's Tower." Gaara got ready to leave with his ever faithful (or not so faithful) brother and sister.

"TOMORROW?" Was the outburst that spewed from the mouths of the Rookie Nine + Team Gai. Even Shino, Neji, Kakashi and Gai joined in.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Kankuro said, turning his head slightly to look at them.

"So get packing." Temari turned away and followed her brother's after saying her bit.

The Rookie Nine + Team Gai immediately rushed away to pack.

-----

_Sometime later at the Hokage's Tower._

"Right this way, Kazekage-sama." Shizune nodded and opened the door to Tsunade's room. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro followed her in. "Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage is here to see you!" Shizune left the room closely afterwards.

Tsunade immediately shot up from the chair she was sitting on. She smiled knowingly, and sat down slowly again. "Ahh, Gaara-san, so you did come. I kept up my end of the deal; it's your turn now." Tsunade smiled again, showing her teeth, really, this was such a good idea, a win-win situation.

Gaara snapped his fingers. "Kankuro!" He said, with much authority in his voice before placing his hands by his side again. Kankuro shuffled forward with three large boxes of expertly made Suna chocolates and a bottle of vintage Suna sake and he placed them care fully on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade expertly checked the chocolates and sake before leaning back on her chair and smiling contentedly. "I am satisfied, and I do hope your expedition goes well." Tsunade said politely while watching the Sand Siblings walk out the door.

-----

_Naruto's apartment._

"Uh, ramen, ramen, underwear, ramen, Gai's spandex suit for emergency purposes, ramen, ramen…"

-----

_Hyuga Compound._

"Hanabi-chan! D-did you take m-my shampoo and conditioner? I-I need them back…"

"No…"

"Neji-ni-chan, have you s-seen my shampoo and conditioner?"

"Uh, no, no, and I didn't take them, if that's what you're thinking…"

"Neji-ni-chan, give them back, now."

"… Fine."

-----

_Sakura's house._

"HAHA! THE ULTIMATE CAMPING OUTFITS! INO'S GOING DOWN!"

"Sakura! Make sure you take that woollen bunny rabbit cardigan, in case it gets cold!"

"… Yes Mom."

-----

_Ino's house._

"DADDY!! I WANT MY HAIR CLIPS BACK NOW!"

"BUT I'M USING THEM!"

"_DAADDDDDDYYYY!"_

"ASK YOUR MOTHER!"

-----

_Inuzuka Compound._

"AKAMARU! NO! KIBA GET YOUR DAMN PUPPY OUT OF MY KENNEL! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

"S-sorry, Kuromaru, it was an accident, honest, Akamaru was only trying to find his chew toy."

"I DON'T CARE! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Of course, you get the general idea.

-----

_The next morning at Konoha gate._

"You know, I always knew that they were going to be late." Kankuro was leaning against the left gate of the entrance to Konoha with his arms crossed against his chest. Kankuro, no matter how stupid/formidable he looked, was very big on keeping time, especially today, after all, if they got behind schedule, both Kankuro and Gaara would be in big trouble.

"Shut up." Gaara was pacing in front of the gates with his hands behind his back. The expression on his face was of utmost annoyance, clearly, Gaara was also irritated what they were behind schedule. "If they aren't here in five minutes, we'll leave without them."

"Relax you two. It's only 10 past nine; it's not so much of a big deal." Temari shrugged nonchalantly. She really didn't get why her brothers were so wired up, it's not like 15 minutes made much of a difference, after all, this expedition didn't have a time limit, as long as they found the village in a week, it was all good.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kankuro shouted into Temari's face. "If we don't get to that outpost town before three, I'll miss this week's episode of Neighbours and then I'll never know what Steph's going to do!" Temari never knew Kankuro was so hooked on these things. It got even weirder when Gaara whipped around.

"I was on the internet and I saw a couple of rumours on the website…" Gaara and Kankuro started to converse heatedly about Neighbours and Temari felt like she was going to be sick when Gaara looked at her again. "By the way Temari, what's sand-cest? I was looking through some titles of fanfiction and…"

"YOU DIDN'T READ THEM, DID YOU?!?" Temari and Kankuro shrieked. The two were trying to preserve Gaara's innocence for as long as possible, if Gaara found out what those crazy authors wrote about -Rori looks around shiftily- there would be hell to pay. Temari and Kankuro really didn't want to explain what it was to him.

Gaara looked back at his siblings wondering why they looked so… shocked? "No, of course not, I just…"

"DON'T ASK WHAT IT IS!"

"DON'T ASK ANYONE ELSE TO TELL YOU EITHER!"

"FORGET YOU EVER HEARD THE WORD!"

Gaara would have demanded to know what it was if it hadn't been for the Rookie Nine + Team Gai's not so timely arrival. Temari and Kankuro looked like they were saved but Gaara was not so happy.

"And what took you?" Gaara glowered at the Expedition Team hotly. They were late and they didn't look in the least bit sorry about it.

"Eh, we had to make sure Kakashi-sensei came along with us." Naruto pointed to Kakashi who was rubbing the back of his head looking somewhat at a loss. "Otherwise, you would have had to wait even longer."

Gaara turned his face into a blank again. "I see. Okay, our first aim is to reach the outpost whose name escapes that is somewhere over there." Gaara pointed vaguely over to somewhere. "Kankuro knows the way. If we reach there by three I can relay what I've found out and you," Gaara pointed at Kakashi and Gai. "Can tell me what the Hokage has found out." It was sort of strange for Gaara to be talking so much, but to tell the truth, he was sort of excited, and this expedition idea had just saved him from that stuffy office while it was being redecorated. Gaara really did hate the smell of paint and wallpaper paste.

"One question, Kazekage-sama." The great copy-ninja put his hand up, causing Gaara to frown very obviously at him. "Wouldn't it make more sense to keep walking and then when it got dark, find another outpost town?"

"Hell no." Gaara said, turning his back on the Jonin. "It took me a long time to find a damned hotel with a television, so we're going to get to that hotel by three o'clock, got it? Stragglers WILL get left behind." Gaara look forwards to the path out of Konoha. "Right then, onwards and upwards."

And that my friends was the start of an epic struggle against time, after all, who knew what Kankuro and Gaara would do if they missed Neighbours? (Possibly something to do with puppets, sand and a hell of a lot of blood).

-----

_Next time on The Hidden Leaf Super Sonic Expedition Team;_ Neighbours, 21 Dares, and Kakashi's Boxers  
BWAHAHA! See you very soon hopefully, when school stops being such a bitch.


	3. Neighbours, 21 Dares & Kakashi’s Boxers

Hey guys, its Rori again with another update! Huzzah!

I really should be doing homework, but you know, when the writing bug strikes… something… happens –sweatdrop-

I think I'll make Temari the only sane character in this story, I like her and anyway, she seems sane and sensible, everyone else is just… crazy.

Disclaimer on the front page.

Currently a crack story.

**I STILL NEED A BETA READER! **Heh, -insert smiley face here-

On with the show.

-----

It was a lovely morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the bees were making honey and the butterflies were flying around looking pretty. Akamaru was going crazy whenever he saw a butterfly, Kiba's lack of bacon this morning was making him very irritable, Naruto insisted on copying Gaara's every move, Lee and Gai were conversing heatedly about youth, Sakura and Ino were arguing about who had the greatest hair, Choji was littering everywhere, Kakashi was reading his perverted books, Sai was moaning to Shikamaru about the amount of noise, TenTen was spearing bees with her kunai, Neji was trying to steal Hinata's hair products (again) and Shino was talking to his bugs.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a lovely morning.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were at the end of their tether, they had endured precisely 5 hours, 45 minutes and 23 seconds of this so far. Temari only hoped they could reach the outpost town soon, then maybe she could enjoy the peace and quiet of being alone in the hotel.

"Hey Tems…" Kankuro started off by calling Temari by her dreaded diminutive name which almost immediately sparked off her annoyance like a fuse and dynamite.

"Temari." She growled her full name back at her sibling who just grinned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, we should be at the outpost town in 15 minutes or so, you might want to scout ahead seen as you're pretty much about to burst." Kankuro shrugged and relayed his idea, besides, if Temari got lost in town, Kankuro could watch Neighbours without his sister reprimanding him over his shoulder.

Temari of course, missed this. "That's a good idea," Temari leaped into the treetops to assure a quicker route to the said destination. "I'll be waiting at the gate, be quick." With that she took off.

"Hey where did Temari leave for?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro and Gaara suspiciously. Shikamaru had taken to be suspicious of everyone who wasn't from Konoha and that included Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

"She went ahead." Gaara explained simply in his creepy voice. Shikamaru decided against pursuing the matter further after all, Gaara's creepy voice made Shikamaru remember the time Gaara tried to kill Lee in the hospital, it was the same voice.

_Temari at the gate._

Temari arrived on the top of the gates that lead to this bustling outpost town. It was almost the epitome of Techno Town. Neon lights were supplied at almost every store, massive television screens here, there and everywhere flashing adverts that had some scantily dressed skank of a woman drinking a specific brand of cola. Basically, it was everything that Temari hated.

Temari was the type of person who liked the beauties of nature, but there absolutely nothing natural about this town. The town could have been the single biggest contributor to global warming with the amount of electricity it was burning off. Cue Eco-Temari, this town could really learn a lot from the Wind Country.

It didn't take Temari long to get to the gates. She had taken approximately ten minutes to get through the trees and make it to the town so in theory, the Expedition Team should make it in five minutes, but knowing the Team, something probably had happened.

_With the team_

"Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeease? PLEEEEEASE!!!??? I HAVE COOOKIES! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto's attempts to get Gaara to let him wear his hat were dwindling, the chances were one in twenty thousand, but even so, Sakura was taking bets from the other members of the team.

"Who're you betting on Neji?" Gai and Lee asked the Hyuga prodigy simultaneously. Both the bowl cut boys had already placed their bets for Naruto.

Of course, Neji was a very practical person; he saw no sense in losing money to something that probably would yield the same results every time. "Hn. I don't gamble."

"Gee Neji, you're so boring. Akamaru already bet on Gaara." Kiba came into the conversation and was quick to insult Neji, but Neji was Neji, he hardly noticed.

_With Naruto._

Naruto. Wanted. Gaara's. Hat.

He wanted it. He wanted to wear it and that friggin' son of a bitch, no disrespect for the dead of course, would not let him even touch it. Not even for instant ramen, or Naruto's puppy dog eyes or anything. Gaara was like and immovable rock that would not let Naruto touch his Kazekage hat.

Naruto hung back while the group walked on forwards, sulking like a little boy that didn't get his lollipop. He was fixated on that hat and his inner demons were emerging. All of a sudden Mini Evil Naruto appeared on his left shoulder and Mini Angel Naruto appeared on his right shoulder.

Mini Evil Naruto was the first to speak. "Why that no good bastard, he shoulda let you try that hat, it's only a hat after all, dattebayo."

"But but but Naruto, it's his special hat dattebayoooooooooooooooooooo!" Mini Angel Naruto was kicked of Naruto's shoulder by Mini Evil Naruto and vanished with a poof into the air.

"Right, now this is what we'll do, dattebayo."

_Later at the outpost town gates._

"What took you?" Temari said lazily from her position atop the gates looking at the team and more specifically, her brothers. Gaara had a very definite scowl on his face while Kankuro was checking his watch. Some of the members were slightly disgruntled by the fact that Naruto didn't get to try Gaara's hat on and a few –cough- Lee –cough- Gai –cough- had lost quite a lot of money to the others.

"Less talk, more movement, Neighbours starts in fifteen." Kankuro grabbed Gaara's arm and half-dragged, half-ran to the supposed hotel with the rest of the team following in close succession. Who knew that Kankuro was that fast under all that fat? By fat, I mean muscle, ahem.

And so our band of intrepid explorers wove their way through the streets of Techno Town, as Temari had aptly named this bustling city, in a slightly crazy fashion, earning them many disapproving glanced from the townspeople, but none of it mattered when they reached their spectacular five-star hotel. Gaara had good taste in these kinds of things.

The front of the hotel was embellished and the décor seemed to consist of colours red, gold and cream, which Ino noted as a winning combination by using her fabulous sense of colour co-ordination and fashion, which ultimately resulted in Sakura retorting that Ino had no such sense.

Kankuro wasted no time in getting the keys. "Right, rooms." The group turned to face Kankuro. "TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Ino and Sakura, you are sharing Room 207." Kankuro handed Temari the keys and let her leave with the other four girls. "Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino, you are sharing Room 208." Kankuro handed Shikamaru the keys and they (minus Naruto) presently left. "That leaves, Me, Gaara, Neji, Sai, and Lee, we're in Room 209, and you two," Kankuro handed Kakashi and Gai two separate keys. "Get your own rooms. Now, where _is_ the Plasma Screen?"

-----

_Some time later in the girls' room._

"I swear! My Mom put that in there, I do not wear things like that seriously!" Sakura was protecting herself from peals of laughter from the other girls as they unpacked their bags, TenTen had somehow found Sakura's woollen bunny rabbit cardigan which caused the owner of such a hideous garment flush bright cherry blossom pink.

Temari subdued her chuckling long enough to think of something good to do while they were stuck in this hotel. "Hey, we could treat this like a pamper party, after all, the mini fridge is stocked and I have my make up and stuff."

The girls nodded in agreement; after all if they had to stay in this boring hotel, they might as well have some fun. Ino added another idea to the mix. "And we could play the best game ever," Ino's eyes took on a crazy twinkle much like Tsunade's. "TWENTY-ONE DARES!"

The girls all started talking and nodding again when Hinata broke the chatter. "B-b-but what if we g-g-get d-dared something that we d-don't want to do?"

Temari, TenTen, Sakura and Ino gave Hinata withering looks. Seriously, Hinata was seventeen years old, a chunin, a HYUGA, and she looked like she couldn't say boo to a goose. Ino was the one that answered the question. "Hinata, you can't back out of it. You know what lets just start playing the game now and we can do everything later, just before Hinata gets cold feet."

The girls arranged themselves in a circle on the carpet, gathering crisps, popcorn, chocolate, fizzy drinks and a whole lot of junk food. Each girl excluding Hinata grinned and started to count.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty." TenTen finished counting her numbers as she, Temari and Ino looked at Sakura deviously.

Sakura flushed again and muttered "Twenty-one." Under her breath as the girls exploded into laughter. Sakura crossed her arms and growled. "Just give me a dare already, it's not like being first isn't bad enough."

"Ooh ooh, confess your undying love for Gai-sensei for the whole world to hear!" Ino was as cruel as ever and even though Ino herself would never ever _ever _do that, she didn't see why Sakura couldn't.

"Ino, don't be so heartless." TenTen told the younger girl who simply smirked back.

"Here's a better one." Temari said gulping down a mouthful of mint chocolate chip cookie. "Steal one item of Kakashi's, something big that he will notice, and plant it in Gai's room." Temari grinned ingeniously, "I'd like to see their reactions."

Sakura also grinned and stood up. "I'll be right back." Sakura wasted no time in getting to the door. And it wasn't long before she was back.

The other girls looked at Sakura expectantly, waiting to hear. "I took his Icha Icha Volumes and put them on Gai's mantle piece." Sakura was praised with doing this, no-one but Naruto dared touch Kakashi's precious Icha Icha Volumes, there would be hell to pay.

But there was still a matter of the other dares.

"I really am sorry Hinata, but twenty." Ino said apologetically to her best friend, who promptly turned beetroot red and whispered "Twenty-one." Very quietly indeed, so quietly and shyly that the other girls almost felt sorry for her.

_Almost_.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have the best idea ever." Sakura was using her cruel side to think up something excruciatingly embarrassing for the Hyuga heiress. Sakura gathered the girls around her and relayed her idea.

Hinata went very pale. Very, very, pale.

"Can't back out of a dare Hina!"

"Off you go, and don't come back without anything!"

And so Hinata was pushed out of the room and begin her incredibly embarrassing dare.

-----

_The private lounge (with the plasma screen)._

Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and Kakashi were all sitting on the sofa of the ridiculously over furnished private lounge watching the television with wide eyes. Blink and you could miss something crucial. Naruto was so focused on the soap that he forgot he was meant to be using this time to steal Gaara's hat. Kakashi had left his precious Icha Icha books to watch this drama and Gaara and Kankuro were almost falling off the sofa, as they both inched closer and closer to the television.

However, Neji and Lee were sitting on the floor behind the sofa, playing Go Fish. Lee took a break and sighed before looking over to the three boys and the man who were transfixed to the television screen.

"You would never guess they were ninjas." Neji put his cards down to look at the four too.

"Hn. Soap operas are gripping stuff when you get into them." The taijutsu specialist put forth his words very matter of factly. "I gave up watching television when I almost got hooked to that daft program Emmerdale."

Neji picked his cards up and looked at them again. He did want to use his Byakugan to see through Lee's cards but he had promised on not doing that, Lee said it was unfair and un-youthful. Pfft. As if.

Lee also picked up his cards but almost dropped them when a sudden, loud and simultaneous gasp arose from the men sitting at the sofa.

"I can't believe she just did that, dattebayo!"

"I thought she would, the rumours were true."

"Oh, but that leaves such a gap in the story!"

"What brilliance in the plot though."

"OOH OOH! HOLLYOAKS IS NEXT!"

Excited squeals came from Kankuro, Naruto and Kakashi as they got comfortable on the sofa once again while Gaara smiled a small smile. Neji and Lee however, were most disgusted. They suppressed their shudders and continued playing cards; it was probably one of the things that could take their mind of the four guys on the sofa and their soap opera fetish.

That is of course until Hinata pushed the door open. Neji and Lee immediately turned to look at her while the rest just plain ignored her. Neji noticed that Hinata was using her Byakugan, and was quite red in the face, but for Hinata that was normal.

"Is there a problem, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked suspiciously, what was Hinata trying to do exactly?

"Would you like to play the card game of youth, Go Fish, with us Hinata-san?" Lee noticed that when Hinata looked at him she started shaking profusely.

"N-n-n-o, I-I-I'll p-pass, t-thank you, L-Lee-san. I, I just w-want t-t-t-to know w-where e-everyone is." Hinata's stuttering was more prominent than usual, and she quickly moved over to see Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto and Kakashi, but of course at that moment, Gai burst into the lounge.

"I AM BACK FROM MY SHOPPING TRIP OF YOUTH!"

"Oh please, you threw a strop when you found out that the department store didn't sell green spandex." Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba emerged from behind Gai and seated themselves on chairs at the other side. Hinata promptly turned beetroot red and started shaking very hard again.

"Hinata-sama? Is there a problem?" Neji stood up in concern.

"No!" Hinata ran out the door in double quick time, confusing most people.

"It's probably PMS."

-----

_Girls' Room._

"CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW!"

Temari was doing the impossible. The blonde from the sand had previously stuffed three very large mint chocolate chip cookies in her mouth and was trying to eat them all in one go. She was almost at choking point, but Sakura had said that should something happen, she would be on stand by. Eating three biscuits at the same time was not an easy thing. Especially large mint chocolate chip ones. Temari successfully finished her mouthful and immediately demanded some cherryade, her mouth had gone very dry.

Then Hinata rushed through the room and slammed the door behind her, gasping for air and shaking very, very badly. Her already pale skin was now paler than usual and glistening with sweat. She looked like she had been put through intense mental trauma.

Of course, the girls hardly cared. TenTen pulled Hinata onto the floor and immediately they all started talking.

"Ooh! Ooh! What does Kakashi-sensei wear? I bet it's really weird." Sakura suggested as the girls looked expectantly to Hinata.

"W-w-w-white boxers' w-w-with red hearts." The girls excluding Hinata immediately cracked up laughing while Hinata still looked in a disturbed state.

"Neji! What does he wear!?"

"TenTen, you perv! He's your team mate!"

"B-b-b-black s-silk C-calvin Klein boxers'."

"Damn, the Hyugas' can afford everything!"

"Oh! Kiba! I bet he goes commando!"

Hinata automatically started shaking again. "N-n-n-no, t-that w-w-w-would be G-Gai-sensei and Lee."

There was one long period of silence.

"Oh my god."

And cue chaos while all five girls had an attack of very disgusting mental images.

-----

_Later that day._

The Team had just finished dinner in the Hotel Restaurant. Choji however was having an extended dinner all by his lonesome on a nearby table. His barbeque fetish was driving some people up the wall, so he had been given his own table. This meeting was not entirely recreational; Gaara still had to discuss what he had found out and where they would be going. The cleared table had notes and a large map pinned to it.

"I'll get right to it; we can deduce several things about Kemuri from the ninjas they send." Gaara said in his low creepy voice, everyone listened but some couldn't help but flinch. "The ninjas have a strange mix of genjutsu which seems to be the primary in most, and ninjutsu which is second, followed by taijutsu. The ninjutsu they used his sometimes water based, earth based." Gaara stopped to take a breath.

"The water based ninjutsu leads me to believe that Kemuri must be a town situated near water, otherwise things like that just would not work. Also, smoke is a by product of fire, so naturally, Kemuri is in the Fire country. But!" Gaara stopped at the 'but' and pointed to two places where the Fire Country was met by water. "As there are two places I thought that just that was too broad an answer. In the late Chunin exams in Suna, I approached a rather gullible young Kemuri kunoichi and asked if the child had any hobbies. The child said that when she wasn't practising, she liked surfing but couldn't do it much in Kemuri because the waves are too small."

"The water around the Fire Country is usually quite rough, that means that Kemuri cannot be in Fire Country." Gai said in a low baritone, thinking deeply, no one had interrupted Gaara so far.

"On the contrary, that kunoichi's comment made this very easy. There is one place." Gaara pointed to a dip in the map showing a large cliff that sheltered a sandy beach. "Here the water is calmer than most parts. This leaves us quite a wide area to search but we should be able to do it in a day or two."

"That place isn't that far from here, a day's walk should get us there." Kakashi leant forward to take a closer look at the map.

Kankuro stood up quickly. "Yeah, yeah, then we'll leave tomorrow, hurry Gaara! Who wants to be a Millionaire starts soon."

And so the great Expedition Team dispersed, with the exception of Neji and Lee.

"You know, I never knew he was that smart." Neji said to Lee who returned an overly horrified look.

"I cannot believe you just said that about the Kazekage-sama Neji!"

-----

_That evening._

Everyone was preparing to go to bed that night. Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto however, were still transfixed to the television watching Quiz programs and Kankuro and Naruto were shouting at the answers to Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Kakashi had long left the sofa to go and shower, then possibly read his Icha Icha series books again. Kakashi's perverted mind was thinking of all the things he could read again in the shower and he really was looking forward to it. This 'expedition' was more like a holiday than he could have thought, and Kakashi was determined to enjoy it. After all, how much spare time does a ninja get?

The girls were reclining on their beds swapping stories and eating enough candy to last a lifetime. They had somehow recovered from those horrid, horrid thoughts. Hinata took a little longer than everyone else, after all, she had seen those 'sights which should never be seen' and her personality and shy, innocent disposition left her in a state that was almost beyond repair. But when you have a skilled medical ninja, who also happened to be a good psychiatrist, even the most traumatised of people should be okay.

In Naruto's room, which Naruto wasn't in, Shikamaru had challenged Kiba to a game of Shogi, which happened to be a very bad idea since Kiba was a very dirty player. Kiba used all the tricks in the books to keep Shikamaru from winning but the Nara pulled it all off in the end leaving Kiba in a very bad mood, again. Choji was eating everything in the mini fridge, everything was almost gone but no one really cared. Shino was writing a letter to his parents like a good boy.

Neji, Sai and Lee were in their rooms too. Lee was staring at himself in the mirror and perfecting his nice guy pose, without saying much, for the slightest word could anger the Hyuga prodigy who was currently meditating on the bed, after some time Neji got up and took a hairbrush from his bag and proceeded to brush his hair and counting to a hundred for each side. Sai was doing detailed drawings of the décor of the room; it could come in handy, should Sai want to build a swanky restaurant some day.

Kakashi emerged from the shower fully clothed but with sopping wet hair. He turned and unlocked the door of his room and went in. A few moments later a loud scream was heard from Kakashi's room. All the ninjas assembled outside the room and opened the door to reveal a very upset Kakashi turning his room topsy-turvy.

"They're gone! Someone's stolen them! When I find that bastard, son of a bitch…" Kakashi continued to rant as he searched the entire room. The girls shared a secret smile that Neji and Gaara seemed to notice.

Neji leaned over to the red head. "I'll bet they had something to do with it." He said in a low voice while Gaara just gave a curt nod.

"I will help you find your perverted books! The Springtime of Youth is all about helping! Just as soon as I've got my chunin vest." Gai said in his overly cheery voice and unlocked the door to his own room and went in.

"So no one told him it was summer, eh? Dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed to Sai and Kiba. Sai remained expressionless while Kiba gave a fanged grin.

All of a sudden a high pitched scream erupted from Gai's room too. Kakashi and a few others went inside. Kakashi's eyes almost immediately fell on his precious books that were on the mantelpiece. "YOU DID IT! YOU STOLE THEM!" Kakashi held the books protectively and glared daggers at Gai. However Kiba interrupted.

"Anno, Kakashi-san, your books smell like Sakura." Kiba denounced, using his fabulous sense of smell. All eyes turned to Sakura who had just gone a little bit pale.

"Busted." Ino whispered in her 'rivals' ear while Kakashi turned his glare to his student.

"Explanation please, Sakura."

"IT WAS TEMARI, SHE TOLD ME TO."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU LANDED ON TWENTY ONE!"

"BUT WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN PLAYING IF INO-PIG HADN'T SUGGESTED IT!"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS BILLBOARD BROW!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT INO-PIG!"

The ninja's left Ino, Sakura and Temari to be dragged back to their own room by Hinata and TenTen. This really wasn't the expected outcome. Damn that Kiba, damn him.

------

_The next morning at the Outpost Town Gates._

The group assembled outside the gates. Temari breathed a sigh of relief. She never wanted to see this Techno Town ever again. The amount of electricity used here made her shiver. Eco-Temari never liked to waste. There were frayed tempers between Ino and Sakura but Kakashi had seemed to have forgiven Sakura fully.

"Well then, a day's walk it is." Kakashi stretched his arms and prepared to start moving.

"No, we shall make it in half a day!" Gai punched the air and smiled.

"Sensei, you are too soft on us. QUARTER OF A DAY!" Lee also put forth 'predictions' of how the trip was going to start.

"YOSH, let's go!"

Gai and Lee hadn't noticed that everyone had already gone ahead.

-----

_Next time on the Hidden Leaf Supersonic Expedition Team; _Tents, Trouble & … Kemuri?

I'm awfully sick at the moment. But I promise I'll update faster from now on!


End file.
